


From the stars, with love

by BandagedRabbit



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, Compilation of Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandagedRabbit/pseuds/BandagedRabbit
Summary: A drabble compilation, I'm planning to explore my otps with 2k for every chapter, maybe some otps are going to get repeated.Characters/Otps/tags will be changed with the time too.





	1. After the show - GakuTenn

 

After the party for the release of a new TRIGGER disc, they stayed in the hotel of Ryuu’s family. Some drinks and their food was delivered to their suite, they were looking an interview transmitted on the news about a poll of popularity between Re:vale, IDOLiSH7 & TRIGGER. Ryuu was the first of passing out, just after drinking a whole bottle of champagne and clamming to be the best dancer in Japan while taking off his shirt and moving his abs in a funny way. He talked in Okinawan a least for an hour, so Tenn barely understood, just nodding when Ryuu smiled or laughed; he was used to that kind of thing and he didn’t mind as long as he didn’t spill his drink on him… _again_.

 

Gaku was concerned with the news, again IDOLiSH7 was getting near to their place in the ranking and they shouldn’t be able to rest if there was a possibility of them surpassing TRIGGER. His dad wasn’t a good loser in his place, a least he was able a least to acknowledge their worth of being rivals.

 

After a while he noticed how Tenn abandoned the room while he didn’t was looking at him, he found himself searching him at the bathroom but he didn’t had luck, also he gone to the kitchen because he thought maybe Tenn wanted some tea or something warm, but again he wasn’t there.

Gaku panicked just a few minutes because Tenn didn’t say nothing about going out, but he left out a deep sight when he looked to his pale pink hair, glowing with the moonlight in the balcony. The weather wasn’t exactly something warm, so he pulled out a blanket to cover Tenn’s back, what made him jump a bit in surprise of the other actions.

 

**—…You’re going to get sick if you stay like this in the middle of the night. —** the taller said, while getting a place near to him to watch the sea, it was a soothing view.

 

**— …Thank you, for the blanket… —** he said covering himself with it and hiding his hands on its fluffiness. **— And I know… I just wanted some air.**

**—…Oh what with that ‘ _thank you’_? Something happened?**

**—…Don’t make me look like an asshole with no manners, okay? I’m just…a bit tired.**

**—…What? Are you feeling sick? Do you need me to call the doctor? —** He grabbed his phone, worried. Whatever what Tenn was feeling, it was worth of worry with his ill health.

 

For his Surprise, Tenn suddenly stopped him on his tracks.

 

**—I’m okay, don’t call anyone…! It’s just somnolence. —** He claimed raising his voice a little **. — The moonlight today is really…beautiful, I thought it was a waste to not watching it for a while.**

— …— in a tense silence, Gaku turned his glance to the sky; he was right, the moon was lovely.  **—You get surprisingly conscious of your surroundings when we have this kind of views…It reminds you something?**

**—…When I was on overseas, I used to think _‘a least I’m watching the same sky as Riku’_ to make myself feel better, the first week there was a little lonely, also I wasn’t used to the language, so I looked very formal with my speech…**

**— Ah, I see…but you know? now we’re able to see each other during the mixes of our schedules, that isn’t good enough? …I don’t understand the feeling of having a brother, less the thought of having a twin, but I think that slowly, everything is going to the right flow of the things, Tenn.**

**—I’m not sure if being near to Riku should bring good things, it’s more like the opposite…—** he would always get worried and start to argue with Riku over his behaviour towards him and his health. Pitifully, he wouldn’t always understand what he was meant to say. Tenn took a moment to bring his face to lean on his palms, staring the horizon while getting lost on his thoughts but Gaku interrupted by taking his fingers on his hand.

 

**—If you ever feel lonely again…you can come to my house, I know living with Kujo is not everyone’s dream…I can always lend you a room and buy some sweets to cheer you up…you aren’t alone anymore…—** that words pierced through the heart of the _angel_ of TRIGGER. He barely felt the words in his tongue to reply him and it weren’t exactly what he intended to reply.

 

**—… Wa-What it’s this sudden show of affection? You’re getting gross.**

**— …And you’re being dishonest. —** he plainly commented, still holding his hand between the own.

 

**— If you didn’t liked it, you would slap my hands.**

**—…I’m not a child…I know what I’m doing and I’m responsible of my actions. Not like the two ‘adults’ in charge of me. One passed out and the other one could be in charges of sexual harassing.**

**—By holding hands?**

**—…Yeah, also your look is a lewd one. —** He teased him, amused.

**—…You sure have a big imagination, no doubt why your twin is Nanase. But, you aren’t too far away of the truth. —** Tenn eyes widened for a second just with processing the serious tone of his voice, mixed with the demanding glance thrown to him.

 

Gaku grabbed his arm and pulled him against his body, dropping the blanket that was covering his build. Two seconds were enough to steal him a kiss, Tenn’s fingers grabbed his clothes while feeling the warmth of the alcohol mixing slowly with his mouth. All his body felt weak and hot, his legs were giving up while he melted into Gaku’s embrace.

 

His leader breathed softly against his lips, giving him a hungry look while Tenn gave him some distance.

 

**—…That is all? That doesn’t even counts as a kiss…If you’re going to kiss me, a least leave me satisfied.—** his breathing was erratic, but still he regained his strength to say that. Gaku opened his mouth surprised, but at the same time, something deep on his chest felt like burning, he could compare it with the sensation that he felt the very first time that he danced with Tenn.

**— What demanding brat…—** he chuckled while getting near to him, grabbing the blanket to cover his center with it, hidden between the cloth, Tenn pulled him by the collar of his shirt, whatever _his looks_   and fans would say about him, the smaller was fierce, egoist, passionate and _almost sadistic_ when it comes to that kind of things.

 

Gaku obviously enjoyed all of it, since the fleeting kisses that they would share behind the door of the changing room, until the bites where his skin would never show. But his favourite thing was how he could make that kind and calm expression when their kisses must end, like if he could forget whatever he had on mind just to get into the messy sensation of their complicated feelings between both members of TRIGGER.

**—What’s up…you’re spacing out. —** Tenn asked, still covered in the blanket and this time, hugging him half-heartedly.

**—I was thinking…about making some tea at the kitchen, then what about going to sleep? I mean, I know tomorrow we have an off day but it’s bad to stay up too late…also you’re sleepy, isn’t it?**

**—Oh…it’s a good idea, but what about Ryuu? Are we going to put him pajamas or he can stay like that?**

**—What’s the point? He’s going to end with boxers and socks anyways. —** It looked like he was always burning while sleeping.

**—But it’s not hot today…I’ll do it, you can go and prepare something warm…—** they came back to the room, closing the windows, so the coldness couldn’t get in anymore.

 

Yawning a bit, he entered to Ryuu’s room while Gaku was in the kitchen. However, it was really hard to pull his pants, his shirt was easy, also his shoes, but it looked like his pants were stuck or maybe they were too thigh, he didn’t know.

**—Ryuu, your pants…—** he whispered softly, he didn’t mean to wake up him or disturb his rest, but he surely would take his vengeance with his hangover in the morning.

 

— ** _Niibichi sannaa?_** — Ryuunosuke replied in a lazy tone, no way that Tenn would understand what he was saying.

**—I don’t even know what you are saying, please take your pants. —** He took all his strength by pulling them and finally grabbing the pajamas to dress the brown-haired boy, but it looked like it wasn’t even in the same wave length.

 

— ** _Uminkai ichun doo!!_** — He hugged him hard and Tenn lost his balance.

 

 

▿

 

 

In the meantime, Gaku was slowly pouring some hot water in a cup with black tea and honey; it looked good, his mother used to make it like that with some milk to make him sleep. He wanted Tenn to rest and he hoped that the drink would help him to relax, but it didn’t had a sense if he wouldn’t drink it hot or at least warm.

 

 Worried he looked for Tenn, just to find him being hugged by Ryuu’s _almost naked_ body.

**—I-It’s not like you think… please save me—** Ryuu’s whole body was strong even in his sleep, he couldn’t escape of his grip.

**— Why are you taking like if this is a damn low budget drama?! —** He angrily pushed Ryuu with an arm and Tenn was able to move out the bed. **—Ryuu, put your damn clothes! —** He raised his voice and he thrown him the pajamas on his face, closing the door and grabbing the younger with him, Ryuu was mumbling incoherent noises again but they didn’t paid mind at all.

**—…Are you jealous?**

**—WHO IN THE WORLD IS JEALOUS?!**

**—…pffff, hahaha… you should look your face, it’s exactly the same wrinkle between the eyebrows that your dad have when he’s yelling at us, if you don’t want to look like him, you should relax a bit, it was just an accident.—** The shorter commented, while laughing a bit in the middle.

**—…SHUT UP! You looked nervous too!**

**—Oh, can you tell?**

**— Yes, I know!**

 

Tenn smiled, pleased for his reply as they walked to the kitchen for his tea. It ended being tea with milk and honey and his smell was strong, what it made him think that he gave a lot of thought to make a good tea for him.

**—It tastes good. Thank you, Gaku. —** He said, taking some generous sips with his eyes were opening lazily.

**— Let’s go to bed, come on and leave the cup there.**

Tenn gone to change clothes directly while his leader was washing his teeth at the bathroom, since Ryuu was unconscious, they used to think that it wasn’t something too bad to leave a room unused.  They changed positions as Gaku gone to the bed and the other to the bathroom until they were ready to sleep.

**— I’m going to turn off the lights, make yourself comfortable.** — Tenn pulled his blanket almost over his neck and took a comfy site next to his companion. The lights went off and Gaku did the same, taking a good spot next and near to his center, he was tempted to kiss him a third time, but Tenn thought the same too, pecking his lips tenderly.

 

**—Goodnight, Gaku.**

**—Goodnight, Tenn. Have nice dreams.**

**—The same goes for you, dream with me.**

 

Gaku could feel like all his heat gone to his face, even when he was used to the lip service, he loved how secure sounded by saying that things, in the middle of the night.

Even if they couldn’t ever tell to anyone about _this secret_ relationship, he wouldn’t mind, since for him, moments like this were enough to pay off all the effort.

 

Also he could tell, looking his surely _not boyfriend_ next to him, sleeping serene and tired. It was like sleeping with an angel.

 


	2. Date - MomoYuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking some free time for themselves ends in disaster, but Momo always make everything more bright.

 

Yuki was waiting for him for a while, it was the first time in months that they were able to meet like this, without a huge schedule waiting for Re:vale, two days off were perfect for them, Saturday would be for them to spend alone, the Sunday they would go to a restaurant and then go shopping. It was really cold, the older didn’t expect the weather to change this much to the point of snow, but it was fine, his scarf was covering his red nose and his cheeks were also protected by it, his gloves weren’t exactly warm but a least they were impermeable.

 **―… Yuki! ―** He heard his familiar voice, panting next to him **― hah… I’m sorry! Did I make you wait?**

**― It wasn’t too much time, I arrived early actually…**

**―… but it’s cold… you shouldn’t have to wait outside…**

**― It’s okay now that you’re here. –** His hand moved to Momo’s head, cleaning some strands of his hair with snow, his partner blushed.

 **―…so…so handsome.** ― Yuki laughed a bit.

**― Let’s go inside, you can catch your breath there.**

Each time that Momo would say he was handsome, he came to understand that his partner sometimes got easily overwhelmed to say anything else, he wasn’t good with words since the beginning but he could come up with something good if he had time to think about it. He knew too that Momo wasn’t exactly with him for his looks solely, he had many reasons but he was sure that it was something that he found at his songs.

They sat next to a window at the coffee store, Momo wasn’t recognizable with his glasses, his mask was covering his mouth and a huge jacket made him look like he was a penguin. Yuki made his job too disguising himself, tying his hair and hiding it inside his scarf so he looked like he had short hair; his clothes were casual too, a long grey jacket and black boots with his jeans.

They both had coffee, Yuki got a strawberry shortcake and Momo ordered a sandwich.

**―…I’m glad we got time to spend together! I didn’t know that here was a good spot to eat.**

**―I came here with Tamaki-kun the last time, they have a variety of cakes and it’s a quiet place.**

**― Ohw, where was I? I’m so jealous that you had time to spend with our cute Kouhais, honey…!**

**―We’ll surely go together with MEZZO the next time, Momo. Sougo-kun wasn’t there too.**

**―Uuuh, if you say so…**

**―Cheer up, I’ll give you some cake if you change that blue expression. –** Yuki offered, taking some cream and a strawberry with his fork to give some to his partner, Momo always looked really cute when he was feed, like some kind of tiny animal.

Yuki liked all of his sides, but his favorite one would be how Momo smiled to him, sometimes to reassure that everything was okay, occasionally to show his support when he was writing a song, suddenly when he would gaze at him, he would reply with that inexhaustible expression, his curvature showing at his face, but just now, Momo had an expression of pure bliss.

 **―… Do I have some cream at my cheek? –** Momo asked, curious about the direct glance thrown to him.

**―Nothing, I just thought about how much your smile saved me along these years…**

**―…Y-Yuki.**

**― I’m happy that you’re here with me and that you _finally_ asked me to date.**

Momo almost lost his breath, trying to calm himself by having a bite of his sandwich, which was completely useless, since he had gotten red from the nose until his ears.

**― T-That…**

**― I thought you would ask me in my next life.**

**―It’s not that easy! I thought I was going to die when you made that big silence just to rise my tension! That wasn’t fair! …Also it’s like a dream…Who would think I would date the person that I admired this much… The best idol for me… I’m the luckiest person of this world…**

**― Haven’t you seen yourself? I think I’m the lucky one… this isn’t open for discussion. But thanks, I already know _I’m a dream_.**

**― A dream, very handsome!**

**― Yes.**

**―…Awesome! The most attractive person in this world, your gaze is made of stars and whenever you dance, the world starts to move more elegantly also you’re really kind even if you hide it! And I love when you look like a complete disaster in the morning, your messy hair and your beautiful eyelashes ticking my cheek, it’s always a blessing- nhnh!**

**― E-Enough, I get the point.―** Yuki covered his mouth embarrassed, since two girls were staring how Momo was professing his love with that massive enthusiasm, they laughed a bit and he scratched his face ashamed.

**―I’m sorry…**

**―No need to apologize…so…do you want to buy that Momorin?**

**―Ahh! I almost forgot, also I need to buy some meat if you don’t mind.**

They made their way to the supermarket, they didn’t buy too many things because Okarin wasn’t going to pick them up, but in their way to take a taxi, Yuki had a bad feeling, like some hunch.

For a couple of minutes he felt like someone was staring at them too much, he hoped that he was just being a little paranoid, but he wished that this person wasn’t a fan or a paparazzi trying to get something from them. It was really annoying for him to hide and trying to disguise themselves every chance they had to go out just to avoid bad rumors about them.

Without any time to react, he felt how his bag was taken by a guy next to him. The man who was short but corpulent, pushed Yuki off the sidewalk and made the older lose his balance, hitting the floor. Just seconds later, Yuki made a pained expression, moving his hands to his right ankle, some tears gathered on his eyes. It was so painful but he didn’t want to worry Momo, it was just a twisted ankle, nothing else, nothing too important but his partner was already out his senses.

He got hurt, Yuki got hurt and he didn’t do anything to prevent it.

 **―M-Momo.** **―** Yuki was too late already, when he was able to voice something, his boyfriend was chasing the guy at full speed.

Some people gathered out at the stores when Momo tackled the man at full force. He grabbed the thief’s clothes with so much rage that the male lost some buttons of it. He just threw the bag on the floor cowardly.

 **―YOU FUCKING BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM!? APOLIGISE IF YOU VALUE YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!** **―** he pulled him so near to his face that the man thought he was going to bite him.

 ** _‘Ihh! I’m s-so-sorry, please don’t hit me!’_ ** Momo could hear the man at the distance but his hand moved unconsciously to his face, knocking him completely. Whenever he was in this state, he wouldn’t attend to reasons, it was like the world would go in mute mode.

 **―STOP! It’s okay! I’m okay! Please just let’s go home…** **―** Yuki’s voice woke up his partner from that wrath enchant and turning at him, he threw the man like he was some kind of trash. Yuki was jumping with just one of his legs, which means that he moved with hops at least for six meters. Momo took his boyfriend’s bag and grabbed him by his arm to help him walk, while going back to the place where they left the boxes of juice and their things.

Yuki never forgot about his _mad dog_ personality but that never meant something creepy for him, it was more like he would always be dazzled from admiration because his mainly side overflowed and his strength to protect everything that was important to him.

For Momo it was different, whenever they had got into that kind of problems, he would end feeling embarrassed of himself and his lack of control, he couldn’t just stop and even think when it was about Yuki getting harmed before him.

**―I’m sorry…**

**―It’s okay, thanks to you I got my bag back… I don’t know what I would do if _our_ pictures would get leaked…** **―** probably they would get blackmailed in the worst case.

 **―But still… I called everyone’s attention… Also I left you here, alone… And I made you walk… Uhh! No, Yuki! You shouldn’t walk! W-We need to go to the hospital!** **―** he panicked in the middle, moving to some alley to look at Yuki’s foot. When he took off the socket, he found that his muscle was red and slowly getting swollen. **― Yuki, you twisted your ankle… I’m so sorry! I should have protected you! I didn’t see it coming! I’m so useless…** **―** Yuki who was still in pain but more worried about Momo’s feelings, just reigned his balance clinging to the wall and got next to Momo’s face to give him a kiss.

Yuki made his mouth his own with almost desperation, like if his lover was giving him the air to breathe again; his tongue made their way inside to meet with Momo’s, tasting the sweetness of the coffee and his saliva, he loved his flavor more than everything, it was addictive almost driving him to madness.

Momo broke the kiss slowly to get some air again, he was gasping soundly with his cheeks looking excessively red.

 **―…I’m better now. You’re not useless, please don’t say that.** **―** he smiled to him and Momo found himself feeling better. He took his time to calm himself down and then he squatted down, turning his back to his boyfriend.

 **―…I’ll carry you to home darling, so please take your sit.** **―** he made a move like he was imitating the clank of a train, Yuki laughed a bit. **― This is the shoo-shoo express of love!** **―** softly the older hugged his neck and moved his legs in a comfortable position.

**―How you are going to carry our things?**

**―It’s okay! It’s okay! I’ll deal with it somehow! It’s not like I didn’t carry this weight before when I was part of the staff!** **―** Momo was always so positive, probably that was his biggest charm, whenever Yuki felt as if he couldn’t do anything anymore, his mate would pull him together.

Like that, he put the Yuki’s bag under his arm, carrying the box and the bags in the front, without any problem.

Always so reliable, always strong, powerful and energetic, doing his best in every circumstance; Momo surely was admirable.

Yuki snuggled on his shoulder, closing his eyes and feeling the heat of his warmth enveloping all his body, he couldn’t feel the coldness anymore. Momo wasn’t able to complain at all, he felt really happy whenever Yuki relied on him, even if it was something insignificant.

**―Ahh! Yuki don’t fall asleep…**

**―You’re too comfy…**

**―Am I good pillow at least?**

**― The best, warm and soft…I love this pillow.**

**―….Uuuh! Why you say these things when I can’t look at your face!**

**― It’s your punishment for leaving me behind…**

**― I-I’m sorry! I’ll make a massage at your feet if you forgive me…**

**―I’ll think about it.**

**― Yuuuuuuuuuuuki!**

**― Maybe if you stay the night at my place…**

**―I will! I promise, I need to take care of my Yuki!**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2
> 
> I'm posting this with less confidence, I dunno, these days were kinda hard to me to write.
> 
> Anyways thanks again to my beta, she always make me feel like I shouldn't stop writing even when I feel that everything goes wrong. I hope everyone gets someone as Momo, he made Yuki a better person and I'm really proud about how he always supported Yuki even in his bad days.
> 
> I love them.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, I hope my fluff isn't too boring...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1
> 
> Thanks to my beta to encourage me to write about this, I had so much fun.…_φ(･ω･` ) also I hope her fic goes well too! ans thanks for reading, I hope to write more soon! ┗(｀・ω・´)┛you can leave a comment here, your comments are always something that I really appreciate more than kudos so please, give me your thoughts!
> 
> Also what Ryuu said:
> 
> (1) Would you marry me?  
> (2) Let's go to the sea!


End file.
